The present disclosure relates to methods and computer programs for generating cover photo from a set of profile pictures or assets provided by or to a user and enabling the users to customize the cover photo.
In recent years, social networks have gained in popularity amongst internet users. Social networks enable users to hold representative accounts, and establish connections to other account holders, which may include friends, family members, business acquaintances, or information sources on the same social network. When a user accesses his/her account, the user is presented with a landing page, such as a profile page. The profile page enables the user to provide information, such as user's social identifier, a profile picture, social contact information of the user and a user interface to receive, post, and interact with social feeds/posts/information from or to his/her social connections.
Due to ubiquitous nature of the social networks, it is desirable for the user to be able to present a profile page with information that is more representative of the user. The current profile page provides very little options for customization. For instance, the user is able to select a single picture or profile image to present on the profile page. The user may have multiple profile images or pictures or assets that the user may be interested in presenting in his/her profile image. However, the user is unable to share multiple pictures/assets as the current profile page does not provide the option of sharing multiple profile images or assets on the profile page.